Thanks to you, Kate
by WriterLiz88
Summary: A missing scene between Kate and Will, after he faints seeing Judith, and a heart-to-heart with his Mom's girlfriend. Might continue this a series of drabbles, if I get enough reviews. ;) We know Will loves Kate, but rarely see the two interact. Please read and review! UPDATED- CH.4 IS UP! ENJOY! :) At least one more chapter to come.. :)
1. Chapter 1

Stunned at the sight of Judith sprawled out on the ground, covered in red stuff- was it blood? Wine? William didn't know. He did however, find himself going from standing up, to losing control of his legs, his arms bracing himself as he collapsed on the floor. Red bodily fluids, if that what it was, had never done well with his stomach, or head apparently. He felt dizzy and light-headed.

It was Kate that had seen him, and William heard her mumble to Caroline that she had better go with Judith to the hospital, and she would take care of the boys. Lawrence ran back up the stairs, unfazed, and William lifted his head to see Caroline put an arm around Judith, helping her to the car. He felt a warm hand on his back, stroking it gently.

"You okay?" Kate asked gently, kindly, a hint of a smile on her face.

William returned the smile. "I don't like blood," he admitted. "Do you think Judith will be okay?"

"I'm sure she will be," Kate said, "but it's you we need to look after right now."

"I'm fine," William said, trying to stand up, although he still felt wobbly, grabbing the rail for support.

"Why don't you get changed and head into bed?" Kate suggested. "I'll make sure Lawrence is okay and bring you some tea in bed."

William relented. "That sounds wonderful. Thanks."

Kate prepared the tea, while the telephone rang. Lawrence answered it, speaking on the phone, to Gillian. She looked at Lawrence as he said her name- Kate- shocked, and Lawrence quickly said goodbye. He stared at her.

"What is it, love?" she asked.

"You and my Mom?" he asked her, stunned.

"How did you know?" Kate asked. She reached out a hand to him, but he refused, not looking at her.

"Gillian said that Gran was upset, because my Mum was dating someone. Doesn't take a brain to figure out who it is."

Kate swallowed. "I'm sorry you found out this way."

Lawrence nodded. "I think I'm going to bed," he announced, as he left.

Kate sighed, and prepared the kettle for some tea, and headed for William's room.

She found him, reading a novel.

"What are you reading?" Kate asked, putting the tea on his nightstand.

"The Great Gatsby," William said. "It's fascinating. I have to read it for school, but I'm really enjoying it."

"It's one of my favourites, too," Kate said. "Let me know how you like it when you're finished."

William put the book down.

"Can I tell you something?" he asked.

"Anything," Kate replied, without hesitation.

"I just wanted to thank you, really," William said, a slight blush on his face. "You've made my mom so happy. She hasn't been this happy in as long as I can remember."

"She makes me happy, too," Kate said, smiling. "Your Mom is magnificent."

William smiled.

"Your Mom told me you've been brilliant about everything," Kate said.

"Mom's raised me well," William replied. "She's taught me to never judge anyone. Who am I to say that liking the same-sex is wrong? It's not wrong at all, it's human. She's the same amazing woman I've known and loved for years. And now she's not hiding herself anymore, and that, we owe to you."

Kate shook her head. "You know your gran found out, right? And Lawrence?"

William looked shocked. "Who told them?"

Kate hesitated, and looked down. "John outed Caroline, and Gillian phoned Lawrence

"They didn't take it well, I'm guessing?"

"By the sounds of it, no, your Gran didn't. And Lawrence was shocked." Kate bit her lip.

"My dad is a bastard," William said, his eyes narrowing. "An alcoholic bastard. How dare he out my mother? And what does Gran care, anyway? She's so narrow minded sometimes. I swear, if Lawrence acts like a bloke about this, I'll-" He sat up.

"Should I wait up for her?" he asked.

"No, love, you need to go to sleep. You've got school tomorrow, not to mention choir practice," Kate said, gently. "She'll be okay. I'll send her upstairs when she gets home."

William nodded reluctantly, as he set his tea aside. "Fine," he said gently. "I'm pretty tired."

He reached out to Kate for a hug, which she gladly returned. She placed a quick kiss to his forehead.

"Night, Will," she said.

"Night, Kate," he replied, turning off his light.

What a night that had turned out to be, were his thoughts, as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Pain

(A/N: I think of the 'old' William when I'm writing, the new actor from Season 3 just doesn't seem like the best fit. Personal opinion though!)

A/N #2: I'm mad at Sally for killing our lovely Kate. Sorry for the angst, but it's not my fault!

A/N #3: It doesn't format well from my computer. Reviews are love! :)

William stared at the phone in his hands, which were shaking. His eyes welled up with tears, as he tried to push them away.

"Honey?" Roxy asked, her beautiful eyes looking at his with worry. "Who was that?"

"My Mum," William whispered. "Kate's been in an accident." He swallowed. "She was hit by a car, apparently," he continued.

Roxy covered her mouth in shock. Seeing William's Mum and new step-mum so happy last year at Celia and Alan's wedding, it was apparent they were soulmates. She shook her head, eyes welling up too.

"She's okay though, right?" Roxy asked quietly. It was no secret that William adored Kate, and vice-versa. How happy he was when he came home that night from Kate and Caroline's wedding, telling Roxy how beautiful it had been and how he finally had two mums.

"She's dead," came the reply. William leaned on his girlfriend's shoulder and let the tears come for awhile. "I have to go back home."

"I'll talk to your professors tomorrow," Roxy said, "I'm sure there will be no problem. Midterms just passed, anyway."

William nodded.

"Come, love, I'll help you pack your bags."

Dazed, William boarded the train, hours later. It wasn't a long trip to Harrogate, but it felt like an eternity. This couldn't be happening, he concluded, ignoring the sick feeling in his stomach. Not now, when Mum was finally happy. He flashed back to just yesterday, as Kate had dropped him off at the train station.

She got out of the car, but William stopped her from helping him with his bag. "Now, Kate," he teased. "Can't be lifting anything in your state."

Kate beamed. "By the time you get back next, you'll be saying hello to your baby sister."

William smiled. "You'll be a fantastic Mum, you know that, right? I'm so glad you're my Mum now too."

Kate ruffled his hair. "Well, you're a fantastic son. Off you go, then. You know the drill, study hard, and say hi to Roxy from us."

"Will do." William placed his hand on the baggage.

"Wait!" Kate said, startled. "I forgot something." She handed him a little package.

"Open it on the train."

"Thanks," William said, hugging Kate. "Take care of yourself and see you soon. Love you."

Kate smiled at this admission. "I love you, too." She waved, as he headed off.

It was now, that William remembered the package he had forgotten to open yesterday. He had figured it out, without looking at it, that it was a book of some sort. Opening the plain brown paper, he stared at the book in front of him- a Scrabble dictionary. Something compelled him to open the front cover. Written in Kate's neat handwriting- such a teacher- was an inscription.

Will,

I'm looking forward to many more Scrabble nights with you. Not that you need this, but just in case :)

Thank you for everything.

With love,

Kate.

William cleared his throat. There would be no Scrabble nights, no little smiles at school, and the little girl that was born just yesterday would never meet her darling mother. The thought of the last thing was almost too much to bear. S

Soon, the train came to a halt and he got off. True to his word, Alan was waiting at the station.

"Hey Grandad," William said, trying to put on a brave face.

"I'm so sorry, my boy," Alan said, hugging him. "It's so tragic."

William nodded, as the two headed home.

He had expected a busy household when he arrived, but wasn't expecting everyone, per se. However, everyone in his large extended family was there. Gillian, and Raf, Celia, Lawrence, and even his Dad. Everyone except Caroline. He nodded in greeting to his brother and Dad.

William made his way over to Gillian, holding a little bundle in her arms. She managed to smile at him.

"William, this is your sister."

A dark tuft of hair and a little face peeked out of the blanket.

William swallowed, as he stroked her face. "She looks so much like Kate. Has she got a name?"

"Not yet," Gillian said, as the baby began to fuss. Gillian started rocking the bundle in her arms, as the baby settled down again.

"Where is Mum?" William asked.

"In her room," Gillian answered. "I brought her some tea awhile ago, but I know she'd like to see you."

He made his way upstairs, to the sound of crying. His heart broke. There was no worse sound than hearing your mother cry, even if there absolutely nothing he could do about it. William opened the door, to find his Mum in one of Kate's baggy shirts, the one with the paint stains that just wouldn't come off. Mum always liked that colour on her.

"Mum?" William whispered. Caroline turned to face William, who came towards her. She tried to wipe away her tears.

"It's okay to cry," he said. "You don't have to be brave for me."

Crawling into bed, he placed a kiss to her forehead. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I know you loved her so. We all did. And she loved you."

Caroline sighed shakily. "We were married for one day. One bloody day and that's all. It was too short."

William's lip trembled. "I know," he said. "I know it was."


	3. Author's Note

Wow, what a response I wasn't expecting.

First- I didn't want Kate to die, but I didn't write "Last Tango in Halifax."

Second- I did promise "fluffy family bonding", which might have been misleading, yes. However, when I planned the next chapter, it just came to me, and then I was planning on flashing back to the family bonding for Chapter 3 and beyond, in which Kate was alive and well. Most of my chapters that I have (had?) planned to write have "fluff" and a fully alive Kate.

Read if you wish, but leave the negative comments to yourself please. I love Kate as much as anyone and wish she was alive too.

I have to decide if I want to continue this or not.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thanks all, for your lovely comments and reviews. Constructive criticism is always appreciated, as are all other reviews. Hope you enjoy this snippit! Next chapter: Teenage Flora and William.. :)

 **Flashback: Missing scene in-between 2x03 and 2x04**

It had been a very tiring night, after work, William's face tender and sore, as he woke up the following morning. Tossing and turning, his mind flashed back to being kicked on the ground and pummelled in the face. Looking in the mirror, he groaned. The cuts and bruising were starting to appear. How he hated his part time job.

As he walked down the stairs, pulling his jumper over his head, he heard his Mum speak in a whisper from the kitchen.

"Kate? It's Caroline. Listen, I've rung you twice already but there's no answer. I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted. I was scared. I realize that's a shoddy excuse, but," William heard Caroline sigh. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me. Ring me if you get this message."

Puzzled, William lingered from the stairs. Just what had Caroline done? Did that mean she and Kate weren't seeing each other anymore?

He heard Caroline in the kitchen, pulling out plates for breakfast. True to his thoughts, his Mum's gasp was loud. "Darling, what happened?" she asked.

"Nothing, Mum," William muttered, as Caroline went over to him, her blue eyes searching his questioningly.

"Alan told me you were involved in an altercation, but I didn't think it would be this bad. He told me not to worry," Caroline said, her voice becoming increasingly worried.

"It was nothing, Mum. I'm fine, honestly." William, exhausted, hoped his smile would be slightly convincing.

"Did you want to stay home?" Caroline's voice was uncharacteristically gentle. "I can get you an ice pack and you can study here today."

"I'm fine," William repeated, grabbing his backpack. "Are you ready?"

Caroline frowned slightly, but grabbed her coffee cup and followed her son out the door.

Halfway through the school day, William was starting to regret his decision.

"Yes, I'm fine," he was tired of telling his teachers. Being Caroline's son, it was relatively easy for him to avoid questioning.

As he finished his last class before lunch break- Maths- he stopped off at his locker. To his right, two girls were snickering.

"That's William," he heard one say to the other. "You know, the son of the lesbian."

"Is she really a lesbian?" the blonde said to her friend. "I thought it was just some rumor."

The brunette laughed, her eyes flickering on William as he returned quickly to put his things in his locker.

"It's not," the brunette laughed. "Who would of thought? Imagine, having a headmaster that likes women. You would think the school board would have hired a normal person or something. And anyways," she said snidely to her friend, "I heard she's dating a fellow staff member."

"Who?" the blonde asked, surprised.

"You know, the choir teacher, Mrs. McKenzie? Not to mention being lesbians, they aren't even the same race!"

William's face fumed as he slammed his locker shut, jolting the two girls to scurry off quickly. He kicked his locker angrily, provoking startled looks from those around him.

"Will?" Kate's voice sounded lovely despite his anger. She was behind him. How much had she heard? Her tone was gentle, but firm. "Come to my classroom and let's have a little chat, shall we?"

William nodded, and followed Kate to her classroom. She sat on her desk and he found a chair.

"Do you want to tell me what that was about? Or perhaps what happened to your face?" Her concerned eyes matched his mother's that morning. But unlike his mother, he found Kate impossible to lie to.

"This-," he motioned to his face, "was a result of a bunch of idiotic, homophobic, small-minded boys who came into work last night and decided that.." his voice trailed off. He didn't know what to say. Kate's face nodded slightly though, in understanding. He heard her sharp inhale of breath.

"It's not important, anyway," Will continued. "I'd rather have them hurt me, than Mum. Or even you."

Kate's face shook her head. "No. Absolutely not. Your Mum would be on my side on this issue, that I know."

William picked at his cuticles. "I just.. I hate people saying horrible things about you two. They say Mum isn't normal, and that you're.. mixed race."

Kate's voice hid her hurt. "Were they born yesterday? Did they just realize I'm not Caucasian? Honestly!"

"What happened between you two?" William asked, changing the subject. "I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. She was upset this morning."

"Nothing that concerns you, darling," Kate said easily. "I will always be fond of your Mum, but she needs to sort a few things out on her own."

William sighed. All this relationship stuff- straight or gay, it didn't matter- all seemed confusing to him.

"Why are you bothering to ask if I'm okay then?" he wondered. "You know, you don't have to care about me if you and Mum are having problems."

Kate looked a bit confused. "Did you get hit in the head, Will? You're acting a bit daft. I like talking to you. Did you want me to talk to your Mum about what's going on?"

"No," William said quickly. "Please, no. She's under enough stress and I don't want her worrying. Besides, what's a bit of bullying? I'll be off to University soon and hopefully this won't be news to people in a few week's time."

"I hope so too," Kate said. She looked at her watch, and smiled at Will apologetically. "I have to grab a coffee before I deal with 9F."

"Ouch," Will said apologetically. 9F was the designated appalling class that Kate had been stuck teaching.

"If you need anything, you just give me a ring, yeah?" She handed him a piece of paper with her phone number on it. "Don't be telling anyone, now."

"Thanks, Kate," Will said, pocketing the paper away. He felt a little more relieved.

"Don't let people get you down," Kate said gently. She walked with him to the door. "It's not your problem. It's not anyone's problem except theirs. Why don't you take the afternoon off and go rest?"

Kate squeezed his arm as he raised his arm in a wave. William was tired of fighting his exhaustion. He headed to the office to go talk to Caroline.


End file.
